Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Johnny Phinny Dipper Power Hour
by titoemilio2000
Summary: All I can tell you is it going to be one huge adventure!


Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Howie Johnny Phinny Dipper Power Hour

One day Jimmy and Timmy were having fun when all of a sudden Timmy wanted to go the land of Ooo,so Timmy said,"Let's go to Ooo!"and,"Let's take the Almost Naked Animals gang,Johnny Test gang,Phineas and Ferb gang,and the Gravity Falls gang with us!" So then they were off! Finn and Fionna were having fun when the five gangs appeared and Finn and Fionna said"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **Cut to Opening Credits**

A stage is set with a stool and a microphone. Suddenly, a bright spotlight shines down on the stool and Timmy Turner's hand comes into view setting a boom box onto it. He then presses a button on the boom box, and the beginning of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays.

_Timmy is an average kid; that no one understands…_

Suddenly, the boom box explodes as a beam of energy hits it and a robotic hand carrying a larger boom box sets it down onto the stool. It then presses a button and the beginning of the Jimmy Neutron theme song plays.

_From here to the stars;go buy candy bars; rides a kid with a neck for adventure…_

The boom box then turns into a frog which croaks and hops off of the stool. Now a different boom box appears on it and the last verse of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays.

_It flips your lid when you are the kid with fairly odd…_

Then two swords hit the radio and it blows up,then a new radio plays the whole Adventure Time theme song. _Adventure Time,com'on grab your friends,we will go to very distant lands,with Jake the dog,Cake the cat,Finn the human,and Fionna the human,the fun will never end,it's Adventure Time!_Then a larger boom box comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the Almost Naked Animals theme song.

_**Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals! Sing it!**_

_**Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals!**_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the Gravity Falls theme song. Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the Johnny Test theme song. _(J-J-J-Johnny Test...)_  
_(J-J-J-Johnny Test...)_

_Got a head of firey hair, and a turbo-charged backpack! (Johnny Test)_  
_His genius sisters use him like a lab rat. (Johnny Test)_  
_A neat, freaked dad at home, a super-busy mom. (Johnny Test)_  
_The boy's best friend is a talking dog. (A talking dog? That's right)_ Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the Phineas and Ferb theme song. _There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation_  
_Then school comes along just to end it_  
_So the annual problem for our generation_  
_Is finding a good way to spend it_

_Like maybe..._  
_Building a rocket_  
_Or fighting a mummy_  
_Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower_

_Discovering something that doesn't exist_  
_**Phineas**: Hey!_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Johnny Test theme song. _Three extreme teens and an air-breathing shark. (Whoa)_  
_Mega-action, game controller, skating in the park. (Whoa)_  
_Pero-booster Bling-Bling, what do we make of this? (What do we make of this?)_

_Johnny Test! (This is the life of..) Johnny Test! (This is the life of...)_  
_This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test!_

_(What do we make of this?)_  
_Johnny Test! (This is the life of...) Johnny Test! (This is the life of...)_  
_This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test!_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Phineas and Ferb theme song._ Or giving a monkey a shower_  
_Surfing tidal waves_  
_Creating nanobots_  
_Or locating Frankenstein's brain_  
_**Phineas**: It's over here!_

_Finding a dodo bird_  
_Painting a continent_  
_Or driving our sister insane_  
_**Candace**: Phineas!_

_As you can see,_  
_There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall_  
_**Phineas** Come on Perry!_  
_So stick with us_  
_'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it_ all!  
So_ stick with us_  
_'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!_

_**Candace**: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! **  
**_

TThen a larger boom box comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Almost Naked Animals theme song.

_Look at this almost naked bliss, at the Banana Cabana your pants won't be missed._

_Come and meet Howie and his misfit crew, they've always got a room for you!_

_Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals!_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and continues to play the Jimmy Neutron theme song. _With a super-powered mind; a mechanical_ _canine… _This boom box then gets turned into a small pig that oinks after Goddard barks twice. We then cut to backstage where Timmy Turner emerges from behind a curtain holding a glowing wand. Jimmy Neutron then emerges through a stage door holding a laser-firing device. Finn and Fionna then come through a invisble door and have their swords. Then Howie has Duck in his hands. Johnny Test then comes through with a blaster. Then Phineas comes and has a blowtroch. Dipper then comes and has the book with 6 fingers on it. Just as Timmy fires his wand at an unseen backdrop, Jimmy follows suit with his laser and Finn and Fionna fire their swords and Howie uses Duck and blasts the unseen backdrop and Johnny blasts the backdrop along with Phineas and Dipper,then all bolts of energy collide on the backdrop which now reads "Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Howie Johnny Phinny Dipper Power Hour". Timmy,Jimmy,Finn,Fionna,Duck,Howie,Johnny,Dukey,Susan,Mary,Phineas,Dipper,Mabel,and Wendy then face each other scowling before the backdrop falls on top of them revealing Cosmo,Wanda,Poof,Sparky,Cake,Jake,Octo,Sloth,Ferb,Perry,and Waddles riding Goddard who turns his head to the camera before flying off.


End file.
